Handle My Equipment
by TML
Summary: Garcia gets the help of her friends in getting Derek Morgan to confess his feelings.  How do they do it? Every guy wants what another has.  In response to PYOP- for the Chit Chat on the Author's Corner.


In response to the Fanfic Challenge Round Four – Pick Your Own Pairing (PYOP) for the Chit Chat on the Author's Corner. My first Morgan/Garcia fic…

Pairing: Garcia/Morgan

Scenario: Jealousy rears its ugly head and forces Character A to confess their love for Character B.

**Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our first Profiler's Choice CM Awards on ! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on , and let your voice be heard. Anyone with a account is eligible to nominate. Please check out the nominating ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Forum at ****.net/topic/74868/30888142/1/**** . All rules and information are on the forum.**

Final note: Thank you BonesBird for being an awesome beta and checking this over.

**Handle My Equipment**

"What are you waiting for Morgan?" Emily asked the same question he'd been asking himself for sometime now.

"I…I don't know." Both JJ and Emily looked at him disbelieving. The man had more game then most men they'd both dated was nervous and clueless in confessing his feelings for one Penelope Garcia.

"Derek." JJ drew his attention. "You're telling me with all that flirting that goes on between you and Garcia you still don't know how to tell her you like her?"

"Its different. That comes naturally. We've been doing that for years and we both know its harmless." The girls were not convinced.

"I'm just worried okay. I have a bad track with women and she knows this. She's not going to want to be with me."

"Why don't you let her decide." JJ told him.

"Morgan you don't have a lot of time. Because as we speak she's with the new tech Mark."

"What! Who's Mark?" He said standing up.

"Look all we know is they're getting closer and she said something about him scratching an itch. And we all know what that means." Emily tried very hard to maintain her composure.

Without another word Morgan was out of JJ's office.

"You think it'll work?" JJ asked hopefully.

"Knowing PG, she'll put on a great show." If anyone could drive a man to confess his feelings, it was Penelope Garcia.

"Its so tight Garcia. I don't want to scratch it. Its my first time using your equipment. "

Derek stood outside Penelope's office furious. He couldn't believe his ears. Sex? In her office? Really? He hadn't realized the itch needed to be scratched that badly that it couldn't wait for the bedroom. He wanted to barge in and takeout out the tech that was with her.

"Its my equipment Mark. Let me worry about it. I just really need your help. I've been trying to do myself all morning."

"Okay, but you better not report me."

"You know I wont sugar. Now can you please just push it in before the team needs me for something."

"Okay okay. Don't rush me."

"Right there Mark. Just one good push in the hole."

"Garcia. You owe me."

"Less talking. Keep moving."

That was the last straw. There was no way Derek Morgan would stand by while the woman of his dream was having sex with another man in her office. He tried the door handle and was surprised it was unlocked. Swinging the door open he prepared his eyes for the worst.

"What that hell Derek!" Oh boy. She was pissed.

"What the hell? I'll tell you what Penelope. I can't believe you're having sex with this guy and in the office of all places."

"Ah maybe I should go." To say that poor Mark was uncomfortable was an understatement. He'd heard of what Agent Morgan could do with a kick to the door or tackling an unsub and he didn't want to personally experience, first hand, a Derek Morgan tackle.

"NO you stay. Was there something you needed Derek?"

He couldn't believe this was happening. This wasn't how it was suppose to happen. "Baby Girl what are you doing with him?"

"He's just helping me with…"

"Please do finish that sentence. Why wouldn't you come to me? I would love nothing more then to help you." He interrupted. Mark was just plane confused and slowly moved closer to the door.

"Mark was willing, besides you're too busy to help me."

"Damn it Garcia you know I would drop whatever I was doing if I knew you needed something. I love you, I thought you knew that."

"Love me how?"

"Pen I love you so much it hurts. I haven't been able to be with anyone for months because I compare them to the All Knowing Almighty Oracle with her amazing personality, and sick sense of humor that understands me. The sexy Goddess that is the main feature in all my dreams with her beautiful red hair and luscious lips." Derek had a dreamy look in his eyes as he spoke almost forgetting that he had others in the room.

Mark turned into a Christmas ornament first red from embarrassment then green. He ran off.

"Well what are you waiting for my God of Sculpted Chocolate Thunder. You know I have a sweet tooth." It took him two seconds before he had her pushed against her desk kissing her.

"Hey handsome can you help me with something?" She asked breathless.

"Not here hot stuff."

"What? No it has to be here."

"Pen we cant have sex in your office as tempting as that is." Though it was a fantasy he was sure he'd make happen in the near future.

"Sex? No I don't want to have sex. Well not right now anyway. I need you to push the desktop computer in. Mark was worried he'd damage it. He says the space for it is too tight." Looking down Derek saw the hard drive she was referring to and immediately turned red.

"You mean you guys weren't"

"Having sex? No what would give you that idea?" She had a wicked smile plastered on her face. She knew. This whole time she knew he'd been listening. He couldn't believe he'd been set up. He was going kill Emily and JJ. Right after he thanked them that was.

"You set me up."

"Derek. What day is it?"

"Monday."

"And what do I do every Friday I have available?"

"You and those two scheming women go out for drinks. You planned this over the weekend. I'm going to kill them."

"You could. Or we could leave now and if you get lucky you can play with my equipment." There was no way he was going to pass up that opportunity.

"Derek. I love you too." She gave him one final kiss before dragging him to her car.


End file.
